Our laboratory's major effort is the development and evaluation of immunologic reagents in patients with malignancy. Preparation of single cell suspensions from human tumors and evaluation and dervation of cloned and bulk populations of autologous lymphocytes reactive to them are a major goal. The effort was begun in the last eighteen months and over 100 tumor preparations have been evaluated. Over 40 mixed lymphocyte tumor interactions have been carried out and evaluated. Over twenty different individuals have had cloning carried out on the sensitized cells. In addition to investigation of cellular interactions with tumor, we have carried out an active program in investigation of the in vivo role of interleukin-2. In addition to carrying out preliminary toxicity and biologic evaluations of human IL-2 in rodents extensive in vitro evaluations of murine effects of both tumor derived and recombinant IL-2 have been carried out in the laboratory.